Lullaby
by K-C916
Summary: The Phoenix Tear. It was sought for by many for nefarious deeds for its extreme healing powers, to the point where it can bring massive amounts of beings back to life. A powerful Maester gives it to a mere child, and Azeroth may just turn against him.


A/N: My project right now that has, admittedly, taken over Wings and several other fics as my top priority. Sorry guys.  
WoW/FF/KH cross-over. Because I love both universes. I still don't know if there will be long-term slash in this fic, but there will be mentions of it for sure.

As a heads up, there will be character death in this, and probably lots of it. Also, if you're not familiar with both universes, you may be confused. I'm going to aim for about fourty chapters.

Disclaimers

A/N: My project right now that has, admittedly, taken over Wings and several other fics as my top priority. Sorry guys.  
WoW/FF/KH cross-over. Because I love both universes. I still don't know if there will be long-term slash in this fic, but there will be mentions of it for sure.

As a heads up, there will be character death in this, and probably lots of it. Also, if you're not familiar with both universes, you may be confused. I'm going to aim for about fourty chapters.

Disclaimers: All material relating to World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. All material relating to Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts belongs to the Square Enix corporation, and in the case of Kingdom Hearts the Disney Corporation.  
Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

Unlucky.  
His hair, the muted colour of the moon's glow, fell only to his shoulders, slate eyes smart and searching and analytical. He wore a thin smile on even thinner lips, a hand reaching up to push his bangs behind long, pointed ears. Dark sleeves wrinkled around his elbows, a dressy shirt long and falling past his hips, tight pants poking out from underneath, heavy decorative belt hanging around his waist. His legs disappeared into black boots, heels only adding to his already rather effeminate appearance.  
Unlucky.  
In this city, a home of the Quel'Dorei, the high elves, silver hair was considered a horrible, horrible omen. It was said to belong only to the cursed, to those who were destined to bring their own share of ruin to the world.  
Sephiroth wasn't going to let those petty rumors bother him.

Black lips curled around fangs that had long since created grooves in them. Clawed fingers scratched the smooth surface of the swirling globe, and the image of the young elf vanished.

~.~.~.~

Twenty thousand miles away lay another town, populated solely by humans rather than any glorious elven race. A boy, perpetually smiling, dragged his mother through the town. It was a Market Day, happening only once a month, and this had been the first time the child had been allowed to go. His tiny feet smacked the dirt floor, darting between this stall and the next, oblivious to his mother's weary smile and the amused looks of everyone else in the village.  
"Zachary, please slow down! ," His mother pleaded, suppressed giggles belying her tone. Her goal, however, was successful as her son stopped and looked back at her with his big blue eyes, lower lip sticking out on a pout.  
"But mom! ," Zachary dragged out, grip loosening on the woman's hand so he could turn around and face her completely. His puppy dog eyes made his mother hesitate but she then giggled again.  
"I still have to do my own shopping. Here... have this, and go buy whatever you want, okay? Just... just be home by dinner, alright?"  
She smiled nervously, bending down to hand her son a glistening, if not vaguely tarnished, coin. Zachary took it into his smaller hands, staring at it reverently. He looked back up to his mother.  
"This is mine?"  
"Mhm," she nodded, gaze softening at the ecstatic smile that spread across his face, "Spend it well, baby!"  
Zachary was too excited to comprehend the pet name, wriggling and biting his lip in a botched attempt to contain himself. He hugged his mother tightly before waving and running off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Martha, you're letting that boy go out all alone? ," A voice called incredulously, pushing through the crowd to the boy's mother. Martha looked back, smiling at her stepsister.  
"Yes. I know he's only seven years old, but... he _is_ remarkably responsible when he's not busying himself with getting into trouble."  
"Seven years already... ," the other woman mused, staring at the sky as if trying to perceive it for the answer of an unvoiced question.  
"I can scarcely believe it myself! ," Martha laughed, looking away and into the crowd, smiling a bit wider when she sees her son still maneuvering through stalls. She looked back at her stepsister. "How is John treating you?"  
"Well enough... He got injured earlier this month. He wasn't able to get a very good payment."  
"Injured? What happened?"  
"There was a rogue ghoul. I can't believe they're still around... didn't Tanner say he had gotten rid of all of them?"  
Martha sighed.  
"You know you can't trust anything that man says. Once a Trettan, always a Trettan. I don't give a damn if he got his name changed."  
"Martha! What if Zack heard you say that? You know he looks up to Tanner."  
"Well, it's true. And he'll have to find out sooner or later what kind of man he is..."  
Both women glanced away awkwardly, a heavy silence falling over them. Martha pushed a black curl out of her eyes.  
"Leanne, if you ever need financial help, please come talk to me."  
"No, I couldn't possibly do that... after what happened with Levi-"  
"That's in the past now. We've been getting along just fine and we can help you when you need it."  
Leanne just shook her head and mumbled a quiet thank you, forcing a smile to please Martha as she stepped away to one of the stalls.

~.~.~.~

Zachary Fair was close to peeing his pants from the pure exuberance surging through him. Market Day was more amazing than he could ever have imagined. There were little knickknacks here, who-knows-whats there, and all sorts of gadgets and toys and sweets, as far as his eyes could see. He couldn't believe he had been missing out on this for the previous entirety of his short life, azure gaze not missing a single thing that he could buy, along with everything that he couldn't.

One silver coin... so many possibilities.  
He could buy that what's-it, or that round glassy ball that when you touched it, it glowed like a miniature sun. He didn't have the slightest idea what most of these things did or what they were, but they all looked like the most amazing thing he had ever seen, each item more stunning and breathtaking than the last. The boy had already been swatted away from several stands, curious hands touching everything, grumpy stall-owners telling him to hit the road before he broke something.

Finally, something, or rather someone, caught his eye, a slim, bespectacled man with the most peculiar ears he had ever seen in his life. Indigo hair swept away from his face on one side, but neatly combed on the other, otherwise pulled into a long ponytail that reached the small of his back. He looked to be wearing a dress, but a niggling part in the back of Zack's mind reminded him that men that wore dresses were actually wearing robes and were powerful magicians... or just really weird.  
The boy pranced up to the man, eyes still caught on those weird ears, long and pointed instead of small and round like his. Thin and small compared to all the men that came from his village, the seemingly frail man turned around, ears twitching as he deciphered the sound of a child coming toward him.

Zack's eyes were big and wide, wondering why this man was so girly, why his eyes were glowing, why he was wearing a dress, why his eyebrows were so long, whywhy_why_.  
So, he asked the most obvious question.  
"Hey, mister? What happened to your ears?"  
The man's faint smile faltered, face slackening for a moment until realization sparked in his teal orbs, smile coming back a little stronger than it was before.  
"Nothing happened to them, little one. I was born like this."  
"Wow, was the Light mad at your mom and dad?"  
Eyes crinkling at the corners, the man couldn't have suppressed his low chuckle if he tried.  
"No. I'm Quel'Dorei."  
Zack just blinked blankly at him, and the elf's smile faltered again. Then, a small gleaming light came from his sleeve as it caught in the sunlight, the child's curious eyes drawn to it immediately.  
"Hey, mister? What's that?"  
"It's a charm. It wards against minor evils like bad luck and papercuts."  
"Wow, it can do that?"  
"Of course! I should know since I read a lot of books."  
The boy just nodded, eyes lingering on the small charm, white metal in the form of a tear drop, or maybe even an egg. The elf followed his gaze, humming thoughtfully.  
"Do you want it?"  
Zack snapped back to attention, awed. "Really, mister?"  
"Of course. And please, you may call me Laenael."

The elf plucked the little charm off of his wrist, shocking Zack as he conjured up a little chain and looped it through the petite hole near the tip. Patting the boy on the head, he slipped the charm into the sewn on breast pocket on Zack's shirt, and, without waiting for a thank you, began to walk away.  
He managed to get a full five steps away before the boy stopped him.  
"Hey, mister Laenael! You dropped this."  
Zack pressed a tarnished, silver coin into Laenael's palm before rushing off, digging the charm out of his pocket to marvel at it.  
Laenael puzzled over the coin when he opened his hand. He hadn't been carrying any money on him before.

~.~.~.~

Reptilian eyes snapped open, an echoing, powerful hiss rumbling through the cave as its vocalizer shot up from his previous position.  
Almost immediately, a frog-like creature hobbled up to him, eyes blinking separately as a thin film slid over them, followed by the eyelids themselves. It gurgled and spat, stumbling back when it suddenly found itself the target of its master's rage.  
"What in the hells do you think you're doing in here? ," The mighty beast demanded, scaled lips curled back in disgust. The amphibian creature simply gurgled again, ribs audibly cracking as its master's tail whipped around and threw it against the wall. The murloc let out another weak gurgle before its eyes closed permanently.

The beast snorted, calming from the display of brutality, breathing heavily even as quiet footsteps approached him from behind. He did not acknowledge the new presence for several long minutes, glaring at the corpse of the unfortunate murloc.  
"...Maester Isagos? ," His companion interrupted, finally.  
"The Phoenix Tear is gone. Please alert Akelastrasz."  
"But, Maester-"  
"Please alert Akelastrasz _now_."  
The human's bald head glistened as he nodded quickly, hobbling out of the room much more loudly than he came in.

Isagos planted himself on his haunches, tail swishing back and forth slowly. He looked down to a still pool of water, one that would most likely be stagnant if it weren't for the fact there lived a small water elemental guarding the bottom of it. Isagos could have easily killed the thing, but he'd never bothered. He'd grown quite used to its presence.  
A tiny smirk appeared on his lips, serrated teeth poking out slightly.

~.~.~.~

The High Elven teen stepped through the golden-brown cobbled streets of his home, completely unaware of the thing that had been watching him just moments prior.  
"Sephiroth. ," A smooth voice said, followed by a clawed hand on his shoulder. "What would your instructors think if they saw you walking around in such peasant garb?"  
"What would your peers think if they saw you associating with me?"  
"Understandable." The clawed hand disappeared from his shoulder. Sephiroth turned, taking in the sight of the peculiar man. Half elf, half who-knows-what, Seymour was a powerful mage and a dedicated priest. His hair was a striking shade of blue and defied most feasible laws of physics and gravity, strange markings on his face that oft glowed at night.  
"Why are you here, Seymour?, " Sephiroth inquired just as smoothly, still scrutinizing the hybrid.  
"I was looking for Maester Al'shar. I needed to speak with him about a charm he's carrying on his person."  
"Didn't you hear? Maester Al'shar left for some backwater city behind the Stranglethorn Hills this morning. I believe it was called Gongaga."


End file.
